Such metal cutting tool assemblies are well known, particularly in connection with parting, grooving and face turning operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,164 discloses a metal cutting tool assembly in which a planar adapter is fixed to a side surface of the holder at a distal end thereof by fixing screws. There is provided a clamping screw having a pressing portion to elastically move a first clamping jaw towards a second clamping jaw. The clamping jaws are formed integrally with the adapter and define between them an insert receiving slot for receiving a cutting insert. A neck portion serves to couple the first clamping jaw with the remainder of the adapter. The adapter is mounted by the fixing screws solely to one side surface of the holder, and screw insertion of the clamping screw into aligned screw receiving bores further clamps the adapter against the holder and exerts a resultant force on the first clamping jaw so as to pivot it about the neck portion of the adapter towards the second clamping jaw, thereby clamping the cutting insert between the clamping jaws.
U.S. Pat. Application No. 20080003068 discloses a head member mounted on a distal portion of a holder, having a first jaw and a second jaw opposing each other to constitute an insert mount seat clamping an insert. The head member is fixed by fixing screws to two receiving faces of the holder extending perpendicular to each other. A clamping screw is disposed in the distal portion of the holder and is inclined with respect to the extending direction of the insert mount seat. The holder is provided with a threaded hole engageable with the clamping screw, the first jaw is provided with a spot facing accommodating a pressing portion of the clamping screw, and a center axis of the spot facing and an axis of threaded hole obliquely intersect each other.